


Apa yang tidak akan pernah berubah?

by tekoteko



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 1, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Osamu selalu punya pertanyaan untuk Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833784
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Apa yang tidak akan pernah berubah?

**"Apa yang tidak akan pernah berubah?"**

Suatu waktu pria itu bertanya padanya. Satu diantara seribu pertanyaan jahil yang selalu dilontarkan untuk mengisi ruang pikirnya. Akaashi mencoba abai, namun gagal ketika pria itu menggenggam tangannya. Meminta atensi penuhnya untuk satu menit barangkali, atau lebih. Siapa yang tau.

**"Hmm... Jumlah hari dalam satu minggu?"**

**"Selain itu?"**

**"Jumlah bulan dalam satu tahun"**

**"Lalu?"**

Pria itu menatapnya. Menunggu sesuatu. Menunggu jawaban. Jawaban yang ia inginkan.

**"Apa yang ingin kau dengar, osamu?"**

**"Jawabanmu"**

**"Jawaban seperti apa?"**

Pria itu, Osamu, menarik nafas dalam sebelum menarik tangan Akaashi lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. Jemari itu dimainkan sedemikian rupa. Diuntai bersama miliknya, kemudian dipisah. Ditekan buku-buku jarinya, kemudian diusap. Ada yang mengganggu pikiran lelakinya dan Akaashi tidak tau apa itu.

Waktu bergulir perlahan bersama deru nafas yang mengisi ruang mereka. Osamu masih saja memainkan tangan Akaashi.

**"Aku tidak akan pernah tau jika kau tidak akan berbicara"**

Osamu menghela nafas lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang dengan sedikit rasa kecewa. 

**"Maksudku perasaan. Perasaanku padamu tidak akan berubah, Akaashi", ujarnya frustasi.**

Tangan miliknya kembali digenggam. Kali ini lebih erat dengan rasa posesif. Sesuatu dalam diri Akaashi bergejolak. Sesuatu yang ia pun tidak mengerti apa itu.

Osamu mencium telapak tangan Akaashi. 

Lembut, lembut sekali. 

Hingga tanpa sadar ia pun ikut menahan nafas. 

**"Perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah"**

Osamu menatapnya, masih dengan bibir dalam dekapan tangan Akaashi. Seharusnya Akaashi merasa geli, bukan sesak. Bukan berputar. Bukan tajam di dalam sana.

**"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"**

Osamu selalu punya pertanyaan untuk Akaashi.

**[** **_Karena dalam genggamanmu akan selalu terselip hatiku]_ **


End file.
